Curiosité ou inconscience ?
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Sirius Black est dans le château. Un dangereux criminel se balade dans la nature, mais personne ne sait dire où il est, ce qu'il prépare, où se cache-t-il. Romilda est une élève comme une autre mais elle n'a pas peur. Elle ne va pas se laisser avoir par un psychopathe attardé qui cherche à tuer Harry Potter. Et elle est curieuse de savoir ce qu'il fabrique, où se terre-t-il...


**CURIOSITE OU INCONSCIENCE ?**

**.**

« Si ça se trouve, il va venir nous attaquer dans notre sommeil… »

« Après tout, il est déjà rentré une fois dans la Tour… »

« Vous vous rendez compte, et si jamais il s'en prenait à l'un d'entre nous. On ne sait même pas se défendre ! La Grosse Dame elle-même a été attaquée ! Comment on va faire ? »

« Je veux rentrer chez mes parents… Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici. Les professeurs n'ont pas l'air de maîtriser grand-chose. »

« Rentrer chez moi ? Même pas en rêve ! Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui puisse nous en protéger ! Après tout, il s'est quand même échappé d'Azkaban ! Même les détraqueurs n'ont pas réussi à le contenir. Mon père dit qu'il n'y a plus que Dumbledore pour pouvoir l'arrêter… »

« Ma mère travaille au Ministère, d'après elle, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne l'attrapent pas rapidement ! Surtout s'il continue à se manifester aussi clairement ! »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très malin de s'introduire à Poudlard en pleine nuit… Si j'étais lui, je me serais caché quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'on m'oublie, pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement. »

« Peut-être cherche-t-il à se venger de quelque chose ? Vous croyez qu'il veut s'en prendre à l'un de nous en particulier ? »

« A Potter, c'est certain ! J'ai entendu dire qu'un jour il avait été ami avec ses parents, et que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient morts, dénoncés à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… »

« Encore Potter ? C'est toujours de sa faute, c'est quand même dingue ! Comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore admis à Poudlard après tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il a quand même sauvé une élève l'année dernière ! C'est un peu un héros. »

« Tu ne crois quand même pas à toutes ces histoires de retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Ce sont des mensonges pour se rendre intéressant ! J'en suis certain. » Fit un garçon, bombant le torse.

« Comment tu peux ? Tu n'étais pas là que je sache ! Tu n'es qu'un petit première année, à peine sorti de chez tes parents. » Renifla un autre, méprisant.

« Toi aussi, d'abord ! »

« Oui mais je ne prétends pas tout savoir mieux que tout le monde, moi. »

Les débats et discussions allaient bon train. Depuis que Sirius Black avait osé, on ne savait comment d'ailleurs, s'introduire dans l'école, plusieurs fois, et martyrisé la Grosse Dame qui en était traumatisée, les élèves étaient en ébullition.

Chacun se demandait ce qu'il venait faire là, pourquoi avoir choisi Poudlard, l'école de magie des petits sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, pour cible, et non pas le Ministère de la Magie ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à pénétrer dans la tour Gryffondor et non pas dans une autre ? Elle n'était pas la plus difficile d'accès, certes, mais tout de même.

Certains affirmaient à grands cris qu'il cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait. D'autant que beaucoup le disaient fou, ce que ne contredisait pas la Gazette du Sorcier qui faisait chou gras de l'affaire. Autant dire que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers les élèves présents actuellement dans la Salle Commune.

Ils avaient déjà passé une nuit hors de leur dortoir, sur les dalles froides de la Grande Salle et aucun ne tenait à recommencer l'expérience. Surtout pas les premières années qui étaient plus paniqués qu'excités à l'idée d'un tueur en série entre les murs. Ils n'avaient pas les capacités de se défendre, et devaient s'en remettre aux autres élèves et corps professoral. Cela les plaçait dans une position de victime facile peu enviable.

« Tu en penses quoi toi ? » demanda une fille à une autre.

« Oh je ne sais pas trop. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit venu pour moi, alors je m'en fiche un peu. Et puis ça n'est pas une petite première année dont la famille est sans intérêt qui va l'attirer… » Répondit la concernée.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux bouclés pour les recoiffer un peu. Romilda Vane n'était pas vraiment intéressée par tout ce grabuge. A dire vrai, elle s'intéressait bien plus à ses cheveux si souvent emmêlés et à sa cravate qu'elle essayait de nouer de façon originale pour se démarquer de ses camarades. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'énervait, c'était d'être prise pour une sorcière lambda, même si elle avait encore tout à apprendre.

Si elle voulait se faire remarquer, par exemple par Harry Potter, qui était quand même le sorcier le plus célèbre de l'école, il fallait qu'elle y mette les moyens. Alors ce criminel en liberté qui s'amusait à détruire des tableaux par folie, elle s'en moquait bien. Il n'avait qu'à continuer si ça le défoulait, tant qu'il ne s'approchait pas d'elle.

« J'irais bien à Pré-Au-Lard, cet après-midi… » Annonça Romilda à ses amies, un samedi matin, allongée dans l'herbe du parc à profiter du soleil timide.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit ! Et madame McGonagall contrôle toutes les demandes, c'est impossible de passer outre ! »

« Sauf si on connaît les bonnes cachettes… »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux frauder ? Mais comment ? »

« Sirius Black est bien passé par quelque part non ? Et j'ai lu dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'école. Donc il a forcément dû passer par Pré-Au-Lard et trouvé un passage jusqu'à l'école. »

« Tu as lu ce bouquin ? » s'étonna une de ses amies.

« Non, je l'ai juste feuilleté pour ça, je voulais savoir si on pouvait sortir de l'école… Mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur les passages secrets. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'ils existent. »

« Alors on se contentera de rester dans le parc… »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à traîner ! J'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'autre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, enfin ? Tu ne dis jamais non d'habitude. »

« J'en ai marre, vous ne comprenez pas ? Marre d'être une simple petite première année comme une autre, sans histoire, sans aucun don, aucune capacité particulière, juste une fille comme une autre qu'on pourrait remplacer par n'importe laquelle ! J'ai envie de briller, vous comprenez ! J'ai envie qu'on me connaisse, qu'on arrête de me regarder de haut, qu'on arrête de se moquer de moi parce que je suis une gamine ! »

« Tu veux traverser le parc, pour voir si on peut s'approcher du village à pied ? On ne sait jamais, on peut peut-être regarder de loin… » Proposa une brune.

L'idée séduit la petite fille. S'ensuivit une discussion pour savoir lesquelles d'entre elles voulaient venir alors qu'elles se mettaient en route. C'était un caprice de sa part, et elles ne verraient peut-être rien alors qu'elles allaient marcher un moment, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Rester immobile pendant des heures, à bouillonner, alors qu'il se passait des choses incroyables à Poudlard, n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Elle entendait les amies qui l'avaient suivie grogner dans son dos à propos du chemin difficile entre les broussailles parce que personne n'allait jamais vraiment par ici, se contentant essentiellement de rester autour du lac ou du côté des terrains de Quidditch. Mais après ceux-ci, on rencontrait peu d'élèves. Elles marchèrent encore un moment, discutant de tout et de rien, notamment des prochaines vacances qui approchaient et des possibles fêtes de famille auxquelles elles seraient conviées. Ou encore du shopping qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir réaliser.

« Eh, mais ça n'est pas le bout de Pré-Au-Lard, là-bas ? » s'exclama soudain l'une d'elles.

« Si ! Et si je me souviens de ce que mon frère m'a raconté, c'est la Cabane Hurlante par-là ! On raconte qu'il y a un fantôme qui la hante, et qui hurle à la mort certaines nuits. On y entend des bruits étranges, des objets qui se cassent… Surtout sous la pleine lune. » Confia Romilda, avec un air de conspiratrice, fière d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Tu crois… qu'il est là aussi en journée ? Comme maintenant ? Et qu'il nous observe ? Si ça se trouve, Sirius Black se cache à l'intérieur ! Si ça se trouve, c'est lui le fantôme que tout le monde croit connaître ! Et il va nous entendre et venir nous tuer si jamais il apprend qu'on le sait ! » Paniqua une des petites filles.

« Mais non, Ariana, t'es vraiment bête. Si c'était lui, on n'entendrait pas les bruits depuis des années alors qu'il était en prison. » Haussa des épaules Romilda. « Je suis sûre qu'on peut encore s'approcher. »

« Et si jamais elle avait raison… S'il n'avait pas été là avant mais qu'aujourd'hui, il s'y cachait justement parce que personne ne l'imaginerait dans la Cabane Hurlante ? » Murmura une blonde.

Au même instant, un long gémissement se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs bruits inquiétants. Elles virent, de loin, les volets de la Cabane qui claquaient, le vent qui mugissait soudainement contre la toiture et des objets brisés. Les petites filles sursautèrent.

« Non… ça n'est pas possible, ça doit être une farce… » Souffla Romilda.

« Et si c'était… Sirius Black ? Il est venu pour nous tuer, parce qu'on s'est rendues compte qu'il était là ! » Cria Ariana avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Elles partirent toutes à sa suite, terrifiées. Alors qu'elle s'égratignait avec les herbes folles, Romilda jura que plus jamais elle ne laisserait sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Tout ça pour rien en plus. A part risquer de se faire tuer par un psychopathe.


End file.
